


Talking To Strangers Online Was The Best Decision I Ever Made

by Naner



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Master/Servant, Older Man/Younger Woman, Possible petplay, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naner/pseuds/Naner
Summary: You're an active blogger that stumbles across an interesting new blog: unzippedgenes. Intrigued, you send them a sleep-deprived message of interest in their blog but you never knew how your world would change forever. Flirting texts, dirty talk, and dick pics were all you need to dive into a darker connection. Now he wants to be your... Master?!Little do you realize you're about to start your new training.





	Talking To Strangers Online Was The Best Decision I Ever Made

The infinite scrolling your fingers brought was starting to give your wrist a real workout but you knew if you switched to your phone that you’d be in bed for the rest of the day. You had discovered a new blog last night and you couldn’t stop going through the archives. It wasn’t full of fanart or pretty scenery photos or even your favorite fandom, these were disjointed posts written from what you could only describe as a madman.

 You had first found one of the blog’s many bizarre pictures floating through your buzzing internet feed from a friend’s repost. It was a hyper realistic picture of a… _slime_ man? A weird looking sonuvabitch that you would usually see on some weird surrealistic YouTube channel with those idiotic videos that were “deep” and “edgy” using puppets and weird CG. In front of him was a blurred shot of a hand holding up deuces. If you looked closer, for a good long while, you could even see human eyeballs in the slime creature’s stomach. Usually you weren’t one for special effects pictures, especially something of that nature, but the caption made it all the more hilarious.

‘Idiot grandson told me to get a hobby. I told him to stop masturbating so much or else his jizz would come alive and eat him. Who’s laughing now, Morty?’

Suffice it to say that it got a good laugh out of you and a Like. But your curiosity got the better of you and you decided to see if it was more shitposting.

Now you were wandering further and further down the rabbit hole. The blog mainly consisted of photos with the same formula: weird monster, blurry humans, stupid caption. Littered between pictures were ramblings - not just the kind of an angry blogger but an angry **person**. They completely disregarded that they were being hypocritical hating technology yet writing these long rants on their own blog. You got the feeling they were sort of forced into it by their grandkids - two of them for sure.

So, you followed them without much convincing and eventually decided to send a message since you weren’t exactly sure if anyone had ever told this unzippedgenes that their blog was a great source of entertainment. If they did get any fanmail, they sure as fuck never published it.

With little sleep in your body, eyelids threatening to droop close and send you off to dreamland. Your fingers moved but you didn’t bother to look over it for any spelling errors before you hit send and conked out.

The buzzing of your phone about to die was enough to jolt you from slumber, your arm dangling over your bed to find the damn cord. You cracked an eye open to make sure it was holding a charge as you plugged it in when you suddenly noticed the slew of notifications blowing up your phone. Sitting up, you scrolled through to find that someone had thrown you into a Discord chat with a good dozen or so people that you had never talked to.

“The hell?” you grumbled, blinking the sleep out of your eyes. Who were these people? Had a spam bot put you here? Or one of your friends?

You didn’t recognize any of the names but as you watched the rapidfire messages continue, you noticed that they were all talking about one thing: unzippedgenes.

Had they brought you here? But how would they get your Discord-

Oh. Oh _no_.

Frantically, you went to your Inbox and read through your sleep-deprived message:

 

_hey homie, yourr page is super wicked and you’’re funny as fucc. I hope you keep postingh rgus more likes and reblogs dude. oh and yoou should do a face reveal at somepint1 it would be pretty rad to see the person behind the blog, you know? I would definitely hang out with you lol._

 

_keep being cool, man xoxo_

 

Your hand immediately pushed up against your face in humiliation. Sure, you let your messaging get a little sloppy over the years but only to your friends! When you wanted to make friends with someone who seemed super cool, you always kept it formal.

Well, whatever the person saw in you was enough to throw you into a chat.

Yawning, you watched the constant barrage of messages keep talking about this person. Your eyes scanned every message that had been sent since you unlocked your screen and you found yourself back down the rabbit hole once again.

All this new information was crazy!

Not only was this person super funny, but apparently he was a scientist? No one knew his full identity, or at least never used his real name when talking about him. Instead, they were talking about all the gadgets in his posts that were usually in the background of his pictures.

You pulled up each and every photo, scanning with your own two eyes to see these weird inventions for yourself. Minutes turned to more hours and you hadn’t even started your day.

It took you days to finally post in the chat. You told everyone a little bit about yourself and how you found the blog - all the boring stuff in the general information tab in the server. Talking to people was super easy, you had no trouble posting your own theories about just what the hell was going on.

_Listen. You guys have to look at these screenshots. You see that smudge in the background? It’s totally a spaceship! I don’t know if it’s some dumb prop, but I think this dude’s an older guy who either works on sets or… Okay, don’t judge, but I seriously think this dude is a scientist! Look at that weird glowing space gun! It’s definitely not LED lights._

Your speculation was met with a lukewarm reaction before being brushed aside.

A sigh escaped your lips as the conversation turned to stupid memes people were making out of the pictures. No one was listening! But you were so close to the truth…

You took the rest of your day to clean up your apartment, trying to stop yourself from this weird obsession. It had been several hours since you last looked at your phone and now you wondered what the topic was in Discord. Fingers slid over your lockscreen but you paused at the sight of an unfamiliar name. It was a DM from some user named ‘Brains and Bourbon’.

All it read was: _do you have a Kik?_

Cautiously, you thought about your response.

_Uh, yeah. But can I ask who the hell are you?_

_I’m apart of that Discord channel you joined. I saw your theory about unzippedgenes and wanted to talk to you._ The reply was pretty quick, you wondered if you were dealing with a phone addict.

 _Lol. You think I’m crazy too, huh?_ You were already about to close out of the conversation before another instantaneous message flung out.

_not quite. I think you may be onto something. I don’t want to discuss it here - catch me on Kik if you actually want to talk._

The stranger sent you a username and then went offline.

Alright, that was a little bit weird. Though this was what you wanted, had you started a budding friendship with a crazy person? Or maybe it was just another person like you.

Whether it was the curiosity or the boredom that did you in, you added the person to your Kik. Almost instantly there was a message on your screen. And then a few more.

_hey, cool, thanks for adding me. I think you were the first person from that group to even bother._

_okay. Uh._

_I just wanted to tell you that everything you talked about might be truer than you know. You’re definitely smarter than all those other incels in there._

You snorted at that and began your conversation. It was pretty standard at first - though, you couldn’t tell if maybe they were flirting with you. You got to know each other within a few hours after you prodded them to stop being so damn secretitive. It wasn’t like you were in a cult.

 _Can I at least know your name?_ You asked innocently enough. _You’re like the first person in that server that even acknowledged me._

There was a longer pause than normal. You were a little worried this person would back off now. After a few minutes, there was finally a reply.

_rick._

There was a smirk on your face.

_See, was that so hard, Rick? ;)_

_listen. I don’t go around talking to many people. most piss me off anyways. but you’re a smart chick._

_How do you know I’m a lady?_ You frowned. Was he stalking you?

_you aren’t very clever with making different usernames, sweetie._

_Fair. But I don’t have anything to hide. Can you say the same?_

_it’s more fun when you have some skeletons in the closet. leaves the ladies wanting more._

_Ha. You’re really something, Rick. I can tell you’re either gonna be a pain in my ass or super fun to talk to._

After weeks of banter and just, well, actually talking, you two really did seem like fruits from the same tree. You were both sarcastic, matched wits, and definitely seemed to be on the right end of the conspiracy. Also, you didn’t really mind when he started flirting more. Hell, it started to be a welcomed thing that even you initiated a few times.

Then he told you he had to leave for awhile. It had been a week before he messaged you again.

_hey sugar tits. sorry about that, daddy had to go on a little business trip._

_Daddy? Pft, you wish._

_oh? you mean you weren’t aching for me to come back and tease you some more?_

You were blushing. Maybe you were just bored and horny. Or maybe what he said really turned you on.

_Well… ok. I did miss it a little._

_haha. I knew it. you’re my dirty little thing, aren’t you?_

_Hmph. I’m still mad at you for being gone longer than you said you’d be._ You bit your lip and sunk into your seat, hoping that maybe he’d tease you just a _little_ bit more after that.

_I know, sweetie. I’ll keep my phone on me more. I’m not really used to texting anyone._

_Oh? So I’m your first serious texting partner?_

_don’t let it get to your head._

You hesitated, worrying your lip until the skin broke.

_Can I let it get to yours?_

Oh fuck, what did you do now?! You were already scolding yourself as soon as you pressed ‘send’. God, you shoved a pillow over your face and let out a frustrated groan. Until you heard your phone buzz. Cautiously, you peeked a glance from the corner of your eye.

What you saw made you stiffen. 

It was a big, hard cock standing upright by itself. There was a well maintained patch of - _grey_ hair? Oh, you didn’t expect either of these points to be made. But you felt yourself getting warmer and much wetter.

_baby girl, what do you think daddy was doing while he was gone?_

_Holy shit. Now I know you’re just saying shit to get a pic of my tits, but… did you really masturbate to our text conversations that easily?_

_I mean your instagram had some really cute pictures. accidentally covered my phone screen a few times pretending I was unloading onto your cute face._

_Rick! Ugh goddamn your stupid detective skills._ Oh, but you were aroused at the thought of him poking around where he shouldn’t be. _Also, uh, thought you’d be younger given your texting habits._

_it’s called not giving a shit, babe. but you don’t seem distressed about the age thing. you must like it when older guys hit on you._

_Relax, grandpa. I’m letting it slide - for now._

_you mean like how that cute mouth would slide down my cock? fuck, I bet you’d feel so good._

Your hand was already sliding down the front of your pants as you reread the same message over and over again. Something in you was definitely burning at the thought of this guy paying you so much attention.

_Hey now. I’m not that easy._

_ugh. fine. I’d take you out to dinner or something first._

_Getting classier, go on._

_pft. it’d be a cheap date. I’m not a try hard, babe. it’d be fun than just some stuffy meal at some restaurant they only serve you a sliver of beef and a piece of asparagus. no, no. greasy hamburgers at a shitty bar._

That… actually sounded kinda nice.

_Mm. Would the bar have those really salty peanuts? Or cute drinks with umbrellas?_

_if my baby girl wants drinks with umbrellas, I’ll get her drinks with umbrellas. but I’m pouring GOOD vodka in there._

_Vodka man, are you?_

_bourbon. but that doesn’t mix well with fruity drinks._

_I could join you with bourbon…_

_ha, cute. but a man like me has about fifty years seniority in drinking. I only get the good shit._

_FIFTY?!_ Your fingers ran over your clit as adrenaline shot through your body. _You’re fifty years older and your dick looks that good?_

_surprised you’re not deleting me because of it._

_Why would I? I mean, okay, you’re older. But... I like talking to you, asshole. What kind of bitch would I be to stop talking to you now?_

It seemed that you sentiments made him pause. Did he really not expect that? Then you got another message.

This time it was a video - a short one with no sound. Just him stroking himself.

Your fingers slipped inside yourself and you began to imagine his thickness in your tight hole. You eagerly waited for more, hoping he’d take the silence as a signal for him to continue.

_naughty little slut. teasing daddy like this. you really want me to cum for you again?_

Shakily, your fingers managed a reply.

_Yes please._

Another video popped up. Still no sound but you could see worn, calloused fingers sliding skillfully up and down his prick. His balls came into shot and you nearly lost it. What was the sudden arousal spike for an older man? You wondered if he only had it up because of Viagra.

You were so close already by the time he sent the third and final video. He had pulled up your Instagram on his computer and pointed his cock towards the screen. His hand was moving so quickly that it was practically a blur. 

But this video was different. It had sound.

You could hear him panting - grunts mixed with moans as he finally spoke. His voice was husky and demanding.

“Y-y-you’re gonna cum for me, baby girl,” he goaded. “Daddy’s o-o-orders.”

He seized up and cum came splashing onto the laptop just as soon as your own orgasm shot through you. It wasn’t a piddly amount either - it pooled up quite a bit before it slid down the picture of you in question.

The video was shaky for a moment before he turned the camera to selfie mode. What you saw was a balding, grinning son of a bitch who flashed you a peace sign.

And there, in the corner of the screen, was the glowing green device you had honed in on in your conspiracy theory. Your eyes went wide as he cackled out his last words, sweat dripping down his face.

“ _Gotcha_.”


End file.
